1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a C-shaped capacitor assembly, especially to a C-shaped combination capacitor assembly for a submersible motor.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A water pump needs a motor to provide power. When the motor is working, the motor usually makes a loud noise. Therefore submersible motors are used widely with water pumps to reduce the loud noise. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional submersible motor (60) comprises an outer shell (62), an additional shell (61) and a capacitor (70). The additional shell (61) is mounted on and communicates with one end of the outer shell (62). The capacitor (70) is mounted in the additional shell (61). The additional shell (61) with the capacitor (70) increases the volume of the conventional submersible motor (60). Furthermore, water easily enters the joint between the outer shell (62) and the additional shell (61), which causes the conventional submersible motor (60) to fail.
With further reference to FIG. 6, a submersible motor (90) with a C-shaped capacitor (80) was developed to overcome the problems with the conventional submersible motor (60). The submersible motor (90) has an outer shell (92) and an inner shell (91). The inner shell (91) is mounted in the outer shell (92). The C-shaped capacitor (80) is mounted around the inner shell (91) inside the outer shell (92). Therefore the C-shaped capacitor (80) does not increase the volume of the submersible motor (90) and does not necessitate a joint through which water can enter. The submersible motor (90) needs a large capacitance, and the volume of the C-shaped capacitor (80) is a limiting factor for the capacitance of the C-shaped capacitor (80). However, the conventional way to make large C-shaped capacitors (80) is complicated and expensive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a C-shaped combination capacitor assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.